Sir and Lord
by Meinouda
Summary: "We both know there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom." Dumbledore said calmly. "Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit – " Harry remebered the words and he wondered if Dumbledore woud be statisfied by what the ministry had done to Lord Voldemort. He even wondered if he was satisfied with it... Slash: HP/LV quote by Dumbledore
1. Prologue

**Hello! **

**For those who are reading my other story: it's been a while since I updated 'The Dark Lord and the orphan' and I'm sorry for that! I will update it, but right now I was busy with other things. My apologies! But thank you all for the reviews I got! **

**Now about this one:**

**I've been reading several stories of Harry (and other characters) in which he is enslaved to Voldemort/Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy...I really do enjoy reading them, but it gave me a little idea...so this is the prologue of that idea! It's short, but it's just a start and I will be updating soon! Chapter one is already written, but I wanted to write some more before I update. **

**I warn you guys that this story will probably be a bit...OOC Voldemort, although I'm really trying to keep his character as 'real' as possible. And it's not that he'll start wearing pink dresses in this one ^^ **

**Enjoy reading!**

_"Parsletongue"_

"normal speech"

* * *

**Prologue**

He remembered screams and pain, his own yell, his enemies cry and the soft thud Nagini made when her body had fell.

Had he not told her to hide? Had he not placed a portkey on her body? And yet…the fight he had been in was demanding but when she had come slithering out of the castle with a sword-waving madman on her tail, his focus had wavered. The boy had yelled his trademark spell and Voldemort had been just in time to counter it with a simple avada kedavra, but Nagini…The Dark Lord was not sure if the snake had wanted to defend him or if she just had been escaping from that fool Longbottom. It didn't matter now anyway, she was dead and with her so was his horcrux.

The pain he had felt…it was excruciating and adults around the battlefield had attacked as one when they saw his weakness. The boy himself had been in pain, grabbing at his scar and almost falling to his knees while a dozen stunners and even several crucio's were shot at Voldemort. The pain of those cruciatus curses had taken its toll, pressuring his mind and something had almost snapped within him. Luckily his magic had sensed danger and had taken away his consciousness so his body and mind could endure the pain. What had happened after that…well Voldemort guessed that several death eaters had escaped, but that most of them were captured.

Voldemort had an idea of the place he was in, a dark building in Knockturn alley where prisoners were held before they were shipped off to Azkaban. Although that wasn't possible anymore since Azkaban had been destroyed…It still made Voldemort smile.

He had not been visited yet, but he heard some sounds outside of his dark cell and he knew that his solitude was over.

* * *

His door was opened and several aurors walked in with their wands pointed at him. He arched an eyebrow at them and smirked a little, rattling the chains that bound his hands above his head.

"Welcome gentlemen." He said with a slight hiss in his voice. It had the desired effect because the aurors shivered.

"Come to visit the great Dark Lord Voldemort?" His magic responded to the name as it had done so many times before. A ward in his cell tempered with the effect, but a dark wind came up and slammed against the men, making them stumble and fall against the wall. Voldemort chuckled but he could see one of them still standing upright.

"Leave us." The man said. Voldemort stopped laughing and focused his attention on the man. He did not recognize this person, but the aurors nodded and stepped out of the cell (fled more like) and closed the door behind them. Silence hung heavy in the cell, both of them surveying the other. Eventual the visitor spoke.

"My name is of no importance to you." He said. He had a strange accent.

"You will learn to call me Sir." He continued while looking around the cell.

"I have to disagree with you." Voldemort answered in a very controlled voice. The man shrugged his shoulders and slowly took out his wand.

"We will see who wins." He pointed his wand at the Lord and a smirk slowly made itself known on his face.

"Let's start with your own favorite, shall we? Crucio."

* * *

**I hope you guys are getting a little warmed up for the rest...As I said, I will update soon (and that chapter will be a lot more than this). **

**This story will also be posted at adultfanfiction, due to the high rating...and I'm not certain if I will continue it here, since I'm a bit scared that it will be too mature...I don't mind posting it on adultfanfiction, but I find that I get more reviews here...Maybe if I stop updating on this site you can all read it on adulfanfiction but still leave a review here ^^ Just a thought...we'll see how it goes.**

**Please leave a review and thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one of Sir and Lord! I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think. I've wrote this three times before I was content with it, so I hope you guys think that this story has potential!**

**Warnings: mentioning of torture**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Harry Potter world**

_"parsletongue"_

"normal speech"

* * *

Chapter one

_One year later _

Harry flexed the muscles in his shoulders and bit his lip in nerves. He did not know what he needed to expect from this meeting, but he had a bad feeling about it. If it hadn't been for Hermione he wouldn't even be here. She thought that Harry, as the boy-who-lived needed to be aware of the whereabouts of Voldemort. Harry really couldn't care less. Well…that's what he had told her. In the end, he couldn't let this meeting pass by. He found himself wondering how the Lord was doing, giving the circumstances. He really shouldn't care. He should be glad that someone dealt with the Lord as he deserved…and yet.

Every day there had been an update about the lord his new 'home' in the Daily Prophet. Harry knew that his arch enemy had been handed over to some Dutch rich wizard who was assigned to 'break' him. Many had wanted the man dead of course, but his knowledge about magic was too valuable and so it had been decided that the Dark Lord had to be tamed. Harry had snorted when he had heard that news, than the anger had kicked in. He had spent his whole life trying to fight and eventually kill this madman…and now they were just going to housetrain him? He, as many others, had tried to push a death penalty on the man, or even the dementors kiss. But the ministry was very clear and they were not going to change their decision. At first there had been a lot of protest, but then the first article came and the wizarding community was stunned into silence.

The article was about the technics the keeper of Voldemort used to break him and Harry could not deny the pity he felt for the Lord. Not that he felt a lot of pity…just a little bit.

The Dark Lord Voldemort was treated like a dog, tortured day in day out and denied almost everything. Food and water was a privilege, sleeping, walking, speaking and sometimes even breathing was a privilege. The scenarios that were described in the article, and the articles that followed, were inhumane. No person would be able to endure that…But the Lord did endure it and not only that, he had succeeded in letting the ministry doubt the Dutch wizard because he still wasn't entirely broken. He refused to give information and no-one was able to force their way into the man his head.

Hence the meeting.

Harry wasn't sure about his feelings in this matter. He was still a hero yes, and the public adored him. The war had passed and everybody tried to move on. Hermione and Ron were married, Ginny had found herself a new boyfriend, Luna had started a new newspaper and Neville was on his way to become the new Herbology professor in Hogwarts. Harry had started aurortraining, had finished his seventh year and had even thought about taking the position of DaDa teacher. And yet something was wrong.

It wasn't until he got that letter about the meeting that he knew what was wrong. Voldemort was still alive and the revenge he had wanted to take was still somewhere in his mind. Now, Harry wasn't a very vengeful person and he did not approve of the methods that the man used to break the Dark Lord…But Merlin on bad days he reread every article in hope of cooling this lingering hate and darkness in his body.

Although besides wanting to see the Dark Lord one more time...there was something else that had brought Harry to the meeting. There was one sentence that he would never forget. It was something that Albus Dumbledore had once said.

"We both know there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom. Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit." Harry had whispered them again and again…wondering if Dumbledore had had this punishment in mind when he had said those words. Would his old mentor be content with this punishment? Harry did not see his old Headmaster as a dark, sadistic man, so no. Albus Dumbledore would not have want Voldemort to have this punishment.

Harry did not know if he would find answers by coming to this meeting…but he needed to see his old arch enemy so that he could finally make his decision: let Voldemort stay in his hell or to find another way of punishing the Dark Lord.

* * *

Standing in front of those doors, Harry slowly gazed around the hallway. There weren't a lot of people here but Harry knew some of them. Minister Shacklebolt stood with who Harry thought was the keeper of Voldemort. Professor McGonagall stood with madame Pomfrey close to a wall. As Headmistress she had to be here, but Harry could see that she really didn't want to. A few more important looking men, members of the wizardgamot stood in a little group closest to the door, and that was all. Harry kept himself in the shadows, he didn't want to start a conversation.

The keeper of the Lord said goodbye to the minister and walked to the door, glancing at Harry. Recognition flashed in his eyes and the man stopped.

"Harry Potter! My name is Kurt Vanbruggen!" Harry took the hand that the man offered and smiled politely.

"Don't tell me you are here to take over my little pet?" Little? Harry wondered how Voldemort would react when he heard he was referred to as little. And take over? Harry didn't know that this meeting was about giving Voldemort to somebody else…

"Just curious, mister Vanbruggen." The name was funny to say but Harry tried his best and smiled kindly.

"Good good, I won't give him up easily! Regardless what your minister says." He then placed a hand on the doorknob and cleared his throat. The minister, who was now standing with the Headmistress and Pomfrey, saw Harry and nodded slowly. Harry smiled back at them, but stayed where he was.

"Welcome to you all! We are all here to discuss my slave, the Dark Lord Voldemort." People flinched a little and inside a strange sound was heard. Harry frowned and he lifted a hand to scratch his scar. Ever since he had entered the ministry his scar had been itchy, but it wasn't as bad as it used to be.

"When we enter, you will see that there is plenty of room to be seated. Please do not pay attention to my slave, he will only enjoy it."

"He is here!" McGonagall gasped. Kurt nodded.

"Do not worry, he will not pose a threat." The man then opened the door and invited them all inside.

The room was devoid of all furniture except one big table and exactly twelve chairs. No little trinkets were there to find and Harry could feel a strong ward on the room. When entering the room he could feel his magic being suppressed and he heard protests of the other people. Kurt explained that Voldemort, although not having his wand, still was capable of using wandless magic.

Harry took one look at his arch enemy. It was as if lighting struck him, his stomach doubled over and his heart made a leap. His mind needed to process the fact that Voldemort could not hurt him, but that took a long time. It wasn't until he felt the strong hand of Shacklebolt on his arm that he realized he had drawn his wand. He slowly lowered his arm and blushed when he noticed that everyone was looking at him. Kurt had a strange expression on his face but he did not speak.

Everybody glanced at the captured Lord but nobody dared to really look at him, even though he could not stare back.

"Please, sit." Harry expected some sort of reaction from Voldemort, he must know that his keeper was back and that he had brought people with him. But Lord Voldemort could as well be dead.

Harry took a place from where he could look at Voldemort. Somewhere in his mind he was alarmed by the amount of interest he had for this creature, but on the other hand he found it normal. He had fought this dangerous wizard more than any other person alive.

"What do you think of my pet?" Kurt seemed to want them to look at Voldemort and Harry could see that the group of men did.

Lord Voldemort his body was fastened to a pole. A wooden pole that stood close to the chair in which Kurt was seated. The pole almost touched the ceiling and stood firmly in the ground. The Dark Lord his hands were shackled above his bald head, stretched tight and with metal shackles that had little spikes on the inside. Little streams of blood were dripping down his arms, onto his shoulders. A blindfold was placed around his head and a gag sat firmly in his mouth. A red balgag to be exact, stretching the Lord his almost non-existing lips wide open. Due to the distance between Harry and the prisoner, he could not see if the gag made his lordship drool…but it made Harry a bit afraid to realize how much he wanted it to happen.

A metal collar was fitted smugly around the Lord his neck, connecting his neck with the pole. Underneath the metal Harry could see the edges of bruises coming out, some black and others a light blue. Harry wondered if the Lord could even breathe properly with the collar and he could feel himself getting a little excited by that thought. Wouldn't it be wonderful to see his arch enemy vulnerable at his feet? Gasping for breath?

The man his chest, stomach and sides were littered with scars, bruises and open wounds. Which wasn't all surprising. Harry had read in the articles that Kurt used whips, spells, tweezers, knives, electricity, water and every other thing imaginable to torture the Dark Lord. He had not yet surprised the Lord with a torture technique though. Harry had smirked a bit when reading that. Of course Voldemort would know everything about torture…

The man was naked and Harry tried not to look…but then remembered that those piercing red eyes could not look at him. Apparantly Kurt had not touched him _there _and Harry also knew that Kurt had not raped the Lord, sexual torture had never been mentioned and Harry had never read a thing about hurting the Lord _in that way. _It made Harry shiver a bit but it also made him wonder…

Shackles kept the Lord his feet to the ground and one leather belt kept his legs together and strapped to the pole. He could not move an inch.

Harry could see that, besides the wounds, the Lord was not healty. His body, not one of the most attractive sights to behold, was sunken and obviously mistreated. Even though his cheeks were strechted, Harry could still see that his face was thinner than before.

"How come he has yet to give you information?" Shacklebolt asked, hereby drawing Harry's attention away from Voldemort. Kurt licked his lips a little and glanced at his toy.

"I assure you minister that we are on a breakthrough."

Voldemort snorted.

Everyone stared at him and Kurt got two red spots on his face. Harry felt amused but he was also annoyed. His fingers itched to smack that attitude out of the Lord.

"I can see that. Nevertheless, you had your time with him and I gave you a year." Kurt nodded and Harry frowned.

"A year for what?" He asked and he could see that Voldemort twitched a little, not in pain, but as if he had recognized Harry.

"I had told mister Vanbruggen that he would get one year to get Vol-the former Dark Lord to spill his knowledge. If he would not succeed in this, he would not get paid anymore, he would lose his…slave…and the Dark Lord would be killed." Harry gaped at the minister while Kurt sputtered something. The Headmistress nodded while Pomfrey looked away but also gave her consent. The men seemed to find it a waste, but they all nodded slowly as if they had all known about this agreement. Voldemort did not know apparently because a hoarse yell, more of a curse, was heard from him. Harry slowly processed the meaning of what the minister had said and he felt a twinge of panic. If Voldemort died…Harry had wanted him dead for so long, but now…

"_No…" _It slipped past his lips, a hissing sound that made everyone stare at him in surprise. Harry slowly stood.

"Minister, give me a few more months. I'll try to get this information you want out of him. Just, give me a few months." Kingsley narrowed his eyes at him and Harry could see concern in them. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing, but the thought of letting the bastard die after everything was just unbearable!

"Minister…" McGonagall started but Kinglsey shook his head.

"You know just as I do that we need…to know certain things." He said to her, then turned back to Harry.

"Harry, are you certain of your decision? I can give you six months tops, when he has given you this information after these six months he is yours to do with as you please. If not, he will be killed." Kingsley stood and with him did the rest.

"Mister Vanbruggen, from this day on you are not the keeper of the Dark Lord anymore. Release him from every spell so nothing will interfere with Harry's magic." Kurt looked a bit disgruntled, even mad, but he slowly nodded and turned. Harry could see that the tip of his wand was burning red and he pressed it against the stomach of Voldemort. The man flinched a little and a gasp came through the gag. Harry narrowed his eyes but kept quiet. He would have his fun soon enough.

* * *

**And so it begins! Thank you for reading and please leave a review! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! **

**A special thanks to 13AkirakuranXIII! Thank you for your lovely and big (^^) review! You made my day! **

** lette2001 and LttleSparrow: thank you both for your reviews! **

**As LttleSparrow suggested, I am going to post a safe version of the story here and the more mature version at , but I will always mention this at the beginning of such a chapter (with link), so you guys know when there are two versions of the story. This way you'll also know when I've updated the story at adultfanfiction. **

**Warnings: torture (This chapter and the one on adultfanfiction are one and the same, so if you read it here you don't need to go check it there) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Harry Potter world and I do not make money with this story.**

_"parsletongue"_

"normal speech"

* * *

**Chapter two**

Harry tuned out his friends, glancing at the clock once again. He smirked when he saw that it was finally five P.M. He could go home! He started to get up but Hermione's voice made him look down again.

"Harry! Are you sure we don't need to come with you? I mean…" Hermione glanced nervously at her husband but Ron just shrugged. Harry stood up, smiling reassuringly at his friends.

"He won't do a thing, he can't really."

"Aren't you afraid?" Hermione asked with a whisper. Harry shook his head, but deep down he was a little scared. It _was_ Voldemort, not just any death eater. But he tried to keep himself strong, his Gryffindor bravery was not letting him back down now.

"Harry, I shouldn't be meddling with this but…what are you going to do? I mean, how do you plan to handle this?" Harry shrugged. He didn't have a plan, only a feeling of hatred and just a little apprehension.

"I'll see Hermione, don't worry." Harry knew she was against the treatment Voldemort had got the past year and when he told her that Kingsley had been planning on killing Voldemort, she said that that would be a smart decision. When she then learned of Harry's interference, she had not been pleased. She had almost blamed it on his hero-complex, but she and Ron both saw that he had other reasons.

They let him go home without much protest, but Harry could see that Hermione had that determined expression on her face. He was going to hear about this later…

* * *

Grimmauld place held many rooms and Harry had emptied almost all of them when he had come to live there. Only the bathroom, kitchen and his bedroom were still intact. The living room was empty, except for one armchair Harry used to read in. He really needed to buy some furniture…Although when he entered his living room from the floo, he found himself quite liking the sight before him. His almost empty living room was now filled with three big things. The wooden pole where Voldemort had been bound to stood against one of the walls. A strange looking table stood against another wall and right in the center of the room stood a cage with his new possession in it. It wasn't a big cage, but it had black restrains hanging from the bars, Harry guessed to bind hands and feet. But The Lord was not fastened with those restraints. His arms were bound behind his back with a simple rope, he was naked and leaning against his cage so he could draw his legs up. His feet were bound together and a leash went from that rope to the cage. He wasn't wearing a collar so Harry could see the excessive bruising on his neck. His pale skin was black and blue and Harry wondered if he needed to do something about it. It didn't look healthy. His gag was still in and the blindfold was still around his eyes.

Harry stepped forward and the Lord turned his head a little. His body looked painfully thin, even when folded like this.

"Hello." It was stupid but it was the only thing he could think of. The man did not react…not that he could. Harry stepped forward and he swore he could see his new possession tense. Harry had so many things he wanted to say, so many things he wanted to do…He slowly inched forward and went to stand behind the Lord.

"How did it feel, when they talked about your death as if you weren't really there? Were you afraid?" No reaction.

"Should have changed the pole for a grave." He muttered remembering the graveyard in which Harry had witnessed Voldemort's rebirth.

He slowly inched closer to the cage. The man tensed even more and Harry saw that he righted his back a little, as if he was preparing himself for some pain. Harry frowned. Yes, he wanted to hurt Voldemort but more than anything else…he felt a craving to find the human person under this monster. He wanted to see tears in the Lord his eyes, he wanted to hear him beg for mercy and ask for the most stupid things. And something, deep down wanted the Lord to ask for pleasure… Harry knew that Voldemort was used to pain and could endure quite a bit of it…but a caress? Maybe a stroke? Harry his eyes trailed over that awkward body and he tried to get another glance at the Lord his penis. He could recall the soft looking flesh, flaccid but not small. The Lord wasn't freakishly big, he was normal for his own height and even a little bit more than that.

Harry shook his head. He needed to stop thinking those things, first he needed to see what was left of the great Dark Lord Voldemort.

Harry crouched down behind Voldemort and he lifted his hand to undo the gag and blindfold. He tried not to touch that smooth head while his fingers unstrapped the gag, but Merlin he needed to restrain himself. That soft strange looking skin was almost calling to be touched, pinched and stroked. He let the gag go and heard how it fell down. The Lord kept quiet though and Harry undid the blindfold, standing back up and walking to the armchair.

The man's eyes looked bloodshot and he looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes. It was a strange sight to see on a man without a nose or normal facial features. He blinked a few times and seemed to be taking long breaths with his mouth, as if he was savoring his new freedom.

"Is it difficult for you to breathe only through your nose?" Red eyes snapped to him and that strange mouth closed, now forming a thin line of anger. Harry leaned back a bit.

"Just asking. I don't mind gagging you for the rest of these six months, but I don't want you to end up dead in that cage without me even helping." The Lord was staring at him and Harry wondered if something was wrong with his hearing. His silence was fine though, Harry wasn't bothered by it. He felt a little strange and he didn't really know what to do. He said to himself that he wasn't afraid, but deep down he was a little. If he hadn't been he would have taken the Lord out of the cage the moment he had entered.

Slowly the man blinked, as if he had finaly found his own mind again and he shifted a little. He tried not to let the pain he felt show on his face, but Harry was not fooled. He had seen Voldemort far too much during the war, in real life but also in his dreams. He knew how the man looked when angry, surprised, happy and in pain.

"What kind of information does the ministry require from me?" The question startled Harry and he stared a little at Voldemort. The man his voice was soft and it was only because there was no other sound in the room that Harry had heard him in the first place. The Lord his voice still sounded the same, cold and with a slight hiss to it. Harry frowned.

"What?"

"What kind of information does the ministry require from me?" Harry shook his head slowly and he could see that the Lord narrowed his eyes in anger.

"You do not know. I should have known. Where is that mudblood of yours, she must know what is required of me." Harry jumped up in anger and stomped to the cage, drawing his wand and pointing it at Voldemort through the bars. Red eyes went from his face to the wand.

"You should shut your mouth halfblood." He spat and he saw pure anger flare in those red eyes. The Lord his face was screwed up and something like a snarl came from him.

"In this house you will address everyone with ma'am or sir and you will not use any foul words like that or I will wash your mouth out with soap. Isn't that what they did in the orphanage?" It wasn't surprise that showed on his face but the Lord seemed to be taken aback by Harry's comment. Harry smirked at his prisoner.

"Yes, I know Tom." Both glared at each other and Harry almost cursed the man, but then something strange happened. The Dark Lord Voldemort lowered his eyes, it happened only a second before his eyes snapped back to Harry's face, but it had happened. For everyone that could mean nothing, but Harry knew that it wasn't nothing. It calmed him down and Harry placed his wand back in his pocket, ignoring the disgusted stare he got from Voldemort.

"Now, what did you mean? Kurt has been interrogating you for a year now and you don't know what he wanted? What the ministry wants?" Harry doubted this of course, but Voldemort his question had sounded too sincere. The Dark Lord slowly nodded, his whole posture still stiff and awkward.

"Until this morning I did not know what he wanted to know from me."

"But you gave him information?"

"Of course not." Harry rolled his eyes. Of course not. He shook his head and sighed. His stomach rumbled a bit and he scratched his belly, wondering what he was going to eat.

"Potter…"

"I don't want you to say my name." He did not want to hear the name of his parents on those lips. A smile slowly formed on the Lord his lips and Harry balled his fists. But Voldemort seemed to be smart enough to keep his little joke for himself.

"Why don't we strike a deal? I will give the information that the ministry needs, you I will give knowledge even your muggleborn friend will never know of and a way of controling magic you can't even imagine…and in exchange you will make this situation tolerable for me and you will make sure that I will not be killed when these six months are over." Harry gaped at the man. Hermione would probably consider this, maybe not with every term giving by Voldemort, but she would think about it. Knowledge was power, was it not? But Harry didn't really need all that knowledge to be in power.

"I will not make a deal with the murderer of my parents. I do not care for your knowledge, and whatever the ministry needs, you will give them without a doubt when these six months are over. Now, I'm hungry. You going to be silent or do you want the gag again?" Voldemort gave no reaction and Harry walked past him to the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review! It makes me want to write more! **

**Next update will follow soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! **

**A thank you for all the reviews and likes I got for the story, it makes me happy and when I'm happy I write! ^^**

**I also wanted to give another special thanks to 13AkirakuranXIII, your review(s) mean a lot to me. **

**My apologies for the wait but the new school year starts tomorrow and I'm very busy preparing for it! In the future updates will probably take longer and I apologies for this. **

**This chapter contains no real warnings except a very naked Lord and a little torture. There is only one version of this chapter, so no worries! **

**As always...** "_Parsletongue" _and "normal speech"

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter three**

The smell of food was intoxicating and Voldemort closed his eyes. His stomach hurt and made irritating noises. He was hungry and thirsty, especially thirsty. He hadn't had anything to drink since yesterday evening and his throat felt dry and painful.

He could remember vividly how warm food tasted, how the juices of meat could caress his tongue and the sweet scent of vegetables and fruits could envelop his whole being. He had never appreciated food as much as now.

Now that he was alone he tried to move again. He did not like to be naked in front of others, he didn't even like to be naked in front of himself…Kurt had seen his nakedness as an easy access, he had not mocked Voldemort with his appearances and Voldemort was sure that Kurt had really not cared. Kurt just liked to hurt, a sentiment Voldemort shared with the man. But Harry? Voldemort was not sure. The boy looked to be capable of hurting him, he had enough hatred and anger for it so Voldemort was certain he would feel pain soon enough. But Harry was not a sadist and Voldemort felt a little out of his debt with the boy. With Kurt he had known what to expect, with Harry he didn't.

The kitchen door opened and the boy walked back inside, carrying a plate with bread and cheese on it. Voldemort had looked up when he had heard the door open and now his eyes were drawn to the plate of food. A large part of him was disgusted with the pleasure that spread through him at the thought of getting food. The other part was delighted. Harry came closer.

"You should ask for it." The delight disappeared and he stared at the food. He should just accept it and be done with it…but he was Voldemort. With Kurt the fight to accept something, like a 'privilege' had sometimes been easy to give up. Kurt had of course known of him, but being a wizard from another country he was not completely aware of everything Voldemort had done. This was bloody Harry Potter.

"Well, that seems to be difficult for you." He joked, stepping closer and placing the plate on the ground. Voldemort wondered if he was going to get it without asking, since the boy was moving closer. Maybe Harry Potter still was the little hero he had always been?

"Well, fine. There are a couple of things I want to clear before I go to bed." The boy left the plate fairly close to the cage and then seated himself. Voldemort took his eyes away from the food and stared at the boy.

"The minister has left a file in my kitchen in which everything Kurt has ever done to you is written. I've noticed he was working with rewards for you and I'm thinking of doing the same. I'll make a list of things you can earn, but don't expect too much. Today I have given you two rewards. Sight and voice. Don't think I won't take those away from you if I want to." Voldemort seemed to be ignoring Harry, but that was fine. Harry was not planning on giving in easily.

"Now, there will be rules for you and again, I will make a list." Harry tried to keep his nerves inside and he seemed to be succeeding in it. He really wanted to try something and he was a bit nervous to do it…He took out his wand and pointed it at Voldemort. He made a slashing motion so the leash that went from the Lord his feet to the cage fell away.

"Incarcerous." Ropes shot out of his wand, slithering around the man his chest and binding him in place against the bar. Another rope circled the Lord his feet and jerked his legs to the ground, making him sit with straight legs. Harry couldn't help but look at the man's genitals. Why was it so…intriguing? Harry had never really imagined Voldemort to have something as human as a penis and he wondered how the man would react if Harry made him hard…

He smirked a little when he noticed the glare he was getting and he couldn't let this moment pass…

"I had expected you to be…bigger than this." Oh yes! Voldemort really tried not to react, but Harry could see anger in his eyes and two red dots on his pale cheeks. Of course the Lord was big enough…it was just funny to see him react. But this was not what Harry had had in mind. He took a deep breath and lifted his wand. He thought back at every time that Voldemort had hurt him, that his death eaters had hurt him. The anger came quite easy, as if Harry was trying to find a friend that was always nearby. He opened his eyes, locked gazes with those red pools and whispered the torture curse. The red beam struck the Lord in the chest and he jerked, but it wasn't enough. Harry could see the mocking in the red eyes and he whispered the curse again. This time the man his whole body jerked. Harry said it a little louder, again and again until the curse stayed intact and he could see the man's body flinch and jerk. He stopped it, said it again and could see that the pain intensified. Again he stopped and again he used it. His lips were firmly closed, but Harry had all night if needed. His scar itched a little, but he knew that that pain was nothing compared to the cruciatus. He finished the spell again and could see little beads of sweat on the Lord's forehead. This was it, Harry could feel it.

"CRUCIO!" He yelled. The red beam looked more powerful and when it struck the Lord…Harry licked his lips in delight. His whole body arched, his head bumped against the metal bars, his limbs jerked but couldn't move due to the ropes. The man his head banged again and Harry could see muscles spasm under that pale skin. It was strange but so interesting to watch…and then the groan came. It sent shivered down Harry's spine. A deep groan full of pain and it made Harry wonder how the Lord would sound when he whimpered.

"Finite." The body slumped against the cage, completely leaning against the bars.

"Crucio." Again and this time there were more groans.

"Finite…Crucio!" He yelled. It was a very manly yell, deep and still a bit muffled but it was the result that Harry wanted.

"Finite." He looked so tired and when Harry stood and moved he could see that the man flinched just a little. His body shivered a bit and it was obvious that he could feel the after effect of the crucio.

"Sleep tight my Lord." Harry said, completely aware of the ropes that kept the Lord in a very uncomfortable position. He received no answer.

* * *

Wakening up had never been so sweet. His thoughts did not wander to friends he had lost during the war. His mind immediately provided him with the image of Voldemort, sitting in a small cage, bound and helpless. Harry felt a little bad. The man had to be hungry, and stiff too. He almost jumped out of his bed, changed his clothes and brushed his teeth. Everything was taking too long but eventually he could make his way downstairs, to the living room. He slowly opened the door and immediately saw the empty plate of food. For several seconds he just stared, but then he softly smiled. Kurt really hadn't changed a thing about Voldemort.

"You don't need any breakfast then?" The Lord jerked a little and Harry snorted. Voldemort had been sleeping!

"Ow I'm sorry. I'll be quiet next time." Voldemort moved his head and looked at Harry, which made the boy stop in his tracks. The red in his eyes was softer, a twinge of hurt glowing through them. Confusion was all over the man his face, as if he didn't fully understand why he was in a cage. It made Harry swallow. Those eyes did not belong to a madman and that made him uncomfortable.

"Oy! Voldemort! You still a sleep?" The red intensified and his face slowly changed from a soft expression to a very controlled one. Anger again bubbled in that gaze, but Harry still wasn't comfortable with this. What had happened?

"You hungry?" He asked, making his way to the kitchen door. He expected a fight, but the man glanced at the plate and then back at Harry.

"Yes."

"You sure? You ate without permission, so I'm fairly certain you're not." His jaw clenched and his gaze snapped away from Harry. The boy just shook his head with a smile and walked into his kitchen.

The floo flared and Voldemort looked up. He could see the red flames and he could hear the voice of a girl. The face of Potter's mudblood formed itself.

"Ow! Harry's not here?" Voldemort almost wanted to give a snarky remark, but she withdrew her head and the flames intensified. She stepped out, dusting the soot from her body. Her eyes were looking at everything in the room, as if she was trying to ignore him. It didn't work. Horror and disgust came on her face when she saw the pole, stained with his blood, and the pristine metal table. Her eyes snapped tp Voldemort and he could see pity in her eyes before she seemed to remember who he was. They kept staring at each other. Voldemort not in the mood to deal with another stupid Gryffindor and Hermione not certain about what she wanted to say. The floo flared again and this time it was her husband that stepped through. He immediately stared at Voldemort and his face got a disgusted look. It made Voldemort tense a little and he tugged a little on the rope that straightened his legs. He had tried to cut it with magic, but after levitating the plate of food he had been exhausted.

"Come on 'Mione." Ron muttered and he stepped away from her, walking to the kitchen door. She didn't follow but kept staring at Voldemort.

"Would you…" Her voice wavered and she swallowed, taking a step closer to Voldemort and staring him in the eye.

"You would have done the same thing to us." She said and she nodded as if she was trying to convince herself. Voldemort saw her joining her friend at the door.

"That is what you believe, miss Granger and if that is what makes you sleep at night I would recommend you to keep believing that. But we both know that you doubt because you do not know the answer. You will never know, miss Granger." He could see the doubt in her eyes, could see how uncomfortable she was.

"Weasley, you bastard. She's my wife now." The redhead grabbed the girl by the arm and almost pushed her into the kitchen. Voldemort smiled slowly.

"Settled with a Weasley did you." He didn't need to say more. The boy exploded, storming to his cage and drawing his wand. It gave Voldemort a thrill. This was funnier than irritating Potter.

"Well, they needed a replacement in your family, didn't they. Hope you get pregnant soon." Her eyes flashed with hurt and anger, and the boy jabbed his wand against Voldemort's head. He was furious.

"Say that again you jerk!"

"Gladly…"

"Enough." Voldemort had never noticed it, but as soon as Harry stepped in the room, his power could be felt. Perhaps it was because Voldemort had only been with Harry alone in a room, but now he could feel how powerful the boy was. His magic, light but not as much as it used to be, enveloped the power of the other two. Voldemort was sure that none of the children could feel it, but he did and it made his mind work.

"Don't pay attention to him Ron, it makes him happy." The redhead lowered his wand but kept glaring.

"Can't you punish him?"

"Ron!"

"What? Mione come on, he's just a…"

"A what, Ronald?"

"Slave…" He finished, glancing up at his wife. Hermione looked away and Voldemort rolled his eyes. They could enslave him but they couldn't say the word? Pathetic!

"Let's go into the kitchen." Harry said, motioning to the door.

"No! Harry we can't! We had promised McGonagall to help put up some new wards around Hogwarts and point our secret passages to her. You know security has gone up since…Well." Ron glared at Voldemort.

"I'm not coming, take the map with you."

"But Harry we promised!" Ron whined. Harry crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Yes, and I'm not going. Go without me, it's not as if you guys really need me. Kingsley will be there, Charlie and Bill…You really don't need me." Ron looked disappointed but Hermione slowly nodded.

"Fine Harry, but watch yourself. I'll call you later, okay?" She took her husband's hand, glanced at Voldemort as if she wanted to say something but thought better of it. She and Ron left, leaving the room behind in an uncomfortable silence.

"Now, let's begin shall we."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review! **


End file.
